


no reason for youth

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 가벼운 앵스트, 공황발작, 귀여운 어린애, 귀여운 트찰라, 달달하고 앵스트, 어린 시절의 트라우마, 어린 트찰라, 어린 트찰라가 얼마나 귀여울까? 그래서 썼다, 연령 퇴행/어려짐, 울음, 천재 꼬마, 키드 픽, 트찰라의 감정, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 버키는 많은 일들을 겪었다.납치당하고, 고문받고, 약물을 주입당했으며, 정신을 농락당했다. 사실상 수십 년 동안 말이다.그러나 이것은 버키가 겪은 일 중에서도 가장 곤란하고, 심지어 그가 겪고 있는 일도 아니었다.트찰라는 어린아이다. 그리고 그뿐만이 아니라 작은 아이였다.아주 작고, 다섯 살을 넘지 않았다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 오역주의.  
> 170427 : 태그 번역

버키는 많은 일들을 겪었다.

납치당하고, 고문받고, 약물을 주입당했으며, 정신을 농락당했다. 사실상 수십 년 동안 말이다.

그러나 이것은 버키가 겪은 일 중에서도 가장 곤란하고, 심지어 _그가_ 겪고 있는 일도 아니었다.

트찰라는 어린아이다. 그리고 그뿐만이 아니라 _작은_ 아이였다.

아주 작았다. 다섯 살을 넘지 않았으며, 나이에 비해 _체구가 작았다_.

오늘 아침 깨어났을 때만 해도 버키의 남자 친구는 성인이었다. 그리고 그날 오후 장비를 갖추고 전투에 뛰어들면서 서로의 손을 꼭 잡았을 때만 해도 그는 성인이었다. 그리고 이제 트찰라는 어린아이다. 버키는 몸을 떨었다. 이상했다. _아주_ 이상했다.

그래, 그는 _사랑스럽다_. 그리고 버키는 _말 그대로_ 심장이 녹아내리는 기분을 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 아직도 뇌가 귀 밖으로 뚝뚝 흘러내릴 것만 같았다. 이런 일은 일어날 수 없으니까.

하지만 버키의 맞은 편에서 참을성 있게 소파에 앉아 있는 아이가 트찰라였다. 아이는 트찰라처럼 보이고, 트찰라처럼 행동하고, 그저... 작아졌을 뿐이었다.

어떻게 했건 간에 로키가 트찰라를 어린애로 만들었다고, 토르가 항의하리란 사실을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 그렇게 확신했다. 버키는 _다음에 로키를 보게 되면 그 트릭스터를 흠씬 두들겨 팰 것이다._

아이들이 이렇게 얌전하고 조용하던가? 트찰라는 아기인 것 치고는 (아기인 걸 고려하면)  _정말로_ 차분했다.

아직도 다섯 살을 아기로 치나? 버키는 그렇게 생각했다.

그들은 타워에 있는 수많은 거실 중 하나에 서 있었다. 햇빛이 창문을 통해 들어왔고, 그들 모두 잇따른 로키 사태를 처리하느라 먼지투성이에 지친 상태였다. 몇몇은 피가 흘러서 당장 병원에 있어야 했으며, 치료를 받고 있었다. 버키는 소파에 앉아 있었는데, 머리카락과 얼굴이 먼지투성이에 조끼가 찢어져 있었다. 트찰라는 맞은편의 소파에 앉아 두리번거리면서 무슨 일인지 파악하기 위해 조용히 애쓰고 있었다.

샘이 아이를 걱정스럽게 쳐다보는 동안 스티브가 그의 뒤에서 무어라 중얼거렸고, 나타샤가 근심 어린 어조로 대답했다. 버키는 그들이 그만두기를 바랐다. 그게 트찰라를 긴장하게 만들고 있었다. 토니가 그를 위해 타워로 보내진 의복 몇 벌을 준비했고, 버키는 다섯 살짜리 트찰라가 _성인일 때_ 와 마찬가지로 올블랙 앙상블을 택한 것이 재밌기도 하고 조금은 놀랍기도 했다.

이 아이가 얼마나 귀여운지 아무도 부정할 수 없었다. 트찰라는 사랑스러웠다. 얼마나 어른스러우며, 침착하게 행동하려고 애쓰는 것까지 전부 다. 트찰라는 천재인 게 분명했다. ( _결국은 트찰라이므로_ 아무도 놀라워하지 않았다) 그리고 버키는 어린 트찰라가 말하는 방식과 흠잡을 데 없는 발음과 문장 구조로 판단하고 있음을 알아차렸다. 그리고 그는 대부분의 아이가 성가시게 하지 않는 방식으로 아주 예의 발랐다.

"실례지만," 악센트가 있는 조그만 목소리가 말했다. 버키는 정신을 차리고 바로 맞은편에 있는 어린 왕을 바라보았다.

트찰라가 커다란 갈색 눈으로 버키를 바라보았다. 그의 자그마한 얼굴은 평온했고, 등이 꼿꼿했다. 어려지고 두려워하는 순간에도, 그는 여전히 당당했다.

"바바는 어디에 계셔?" 트찰라가 질문했는데, 그는 어린아이임에도 언어적 능력이 뛰어났다. "내가 있을 곳은 여기가 아닌 것 같아."

버키가 멈칫했다. 그는 _어린아이_ 에게 네 아버지가 _돌아가셨다_ 고 말할 사람이 아니었다. 그렇지 않았다. 다행스럽게도 버키는 괴물이 아니었다. (적어도 더이상은 아니다) 그러나 한편, 트찰라는 영민하기에 그 사실을 알아낼지도 몰랐다. 그들은 언제 이 마법이 풀리는지 전혀 모르고, 토르는 로키를 아스가르드로 끌고 갔다. 하지만 버키는 그의 아버지가 돌아가신 것에 대해 아무런 말도 하지 않을 것이다. 이 조그만 녀석이 _울기_ 시작하면 어쩌지? 버키는 그걸 감당할 수 없었다. 빌어먹을, 그 또한 울기 시작할지도 모른다. 사실, 울 것이라고 확신했다.

버키는 주변의 어벤저스에게 도움을 청했다. 결국 어린 소년 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 여긴 안전하다고, 일이 생겼지만 괜찮을 거라고 얘기하는 사람은 로디였다.

트찰라는 그를 차분하면서 신중하게 바라보았다.

상황이 그러하듯 기이하면서 걱정스럽고, 작고 통통한 얼굴에서 어른일 때의 표정을 보는 건 아주 재미있었다. 그는 분명히 거의 변하지 않았다.

"바바가 날 여기에 두고 떠나진 않으실 거야." 트찰라가 로디를 모른 체 하며 말했다. "무슨 일이 일어난 거지?"

버키는 가슴이 조금 아팠다. 그는 샤론이 '맙소사, 너무 귀여워.' 같은 소리를 중얼거리는 것을 들었다.

로디는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰라 우물쭈물했다. 버키는 그를 도와주기로 결정했다.

"우린 네 친구야. 그리고 네가 원래 있던 곳에 돌아갈 수 있도록 도와줄 거고. 알겠지?"

"슈리는 괜찮아?" 어린 소년이 눈을 크게 뜨고 물었다.

버키는 트찰라가 이 시점에서 슈리를 아직도 아기로만 생각하는 것을 알고 작은 미소를 지어주었다. "그래, 무사해. 곧 만나게 될 거야. 약속해."

트찰라는 버키를 믿을지 말지 결정하는 것처럼 오랫동안 그를 바라보았다. 트찰라는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 작고 계산된 움직임은 분명 성장하고서도 남은 제스처였다.

"내가 그를 지켜봐야겠어." 샤론이 말했다.

버키는—지금 방을 둘러보며 어른들을 무시하고 있는—트찰라에게서 눈길을 돌려 공격과 경고가 묘하게 섞인 시선으로 샤론을 바라보았다.

"잠깐, 왜 _당신이_ 그를 지켜보려는 거지?"

모두가 버키를 돌아보았는데, 그들의 얼굴은 걱정과 망설임으로 그늘이 져 있었다.

샤론은 어깨를 으쓱하며 팔짱을 꼈다. "난 아이들을 _잘 알고_ , 어떻게 돌보는지도 알고 있거든."

"하지만 _트찰라_ 는 _내_ 가 잘 알아." 버키가 주장했다. " _여기_ 있는 누구보다도 잘 알아."

스티브가 인상을 썼다.

"어린아이를 돌보는 방법도 알고 있어, 벅?" 스티브가 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다.

"알아낼 수 있어." 버키가 볼멘소리를 했다.

샘은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "그거 영 좋지 않은데."

"트찰라가 처음 보는 백인 여성 두 명과 같이 있는 건?" 버키가 다소 방어적으로 물었다. "난 트찰라의 가족을 알고, 그들과 연락하고 있어. 당장 슈리는 와칸다의 여왕인 데다가 날 신뢰해. 게다가, 트찰라도 날 알아. 그래서 나랑 같이 있는 거야. 논할 것도 없어. 트찰라는 내 눈앞에서 사라지지 않을 거야."

샤론이 그에게 경계의 눈길을 보냈고, 버키는 그들 모두를 무시하고 바라보았다. 왜냐하면 누구도 트찰라에게서 그를 떼어놓게 내버려 둘 일은 없을 테니까. 특히나 _지금_ , 트찰라가 아주 어리고 무방비하며, _분명히_ 무서워하고 있는 현재는 더더욱 그랬다.

"좋아. 하지만 내가 주시하고 있어." 샤론이 마지못해 허락했다. 그 말에 샘이 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

그리고 버키는 약간 기분이 상했다.

"세상에, 내가 트찰라를 죽이거나 어떻게 하려는 게 아니거든." 버키가 방어적으로 말했다. "나도 어린애 돌볼 수 있어."

"그렇다고 해도 트찰라는 평범한 어린애가 아니야." 로디가 그에게 말했다. "할 수 있을 것 같아?"

"그래도 여전히 트찰라야." 버키가 말했다. "그래. 할 수 있어."

~

_주문이 트찰라의 가슴에 적중했지만, 그는 추적을 멈추지 않고 로키를 쓰러트려 셉터를 걷어찼다. 그러나 로키가 지면에 떨어지자마자 왕 또한 그렇게 되었다. 그가 갑자기 의식을 잃고 로키가 난동을 부린 난간에서 떨어진 순간, 버키는 심장이 멎을 뻔했다._

_버키는 빨리 움직일 수 없었다. 숨을 쉬기 어려웠다. 스티브가 그의 이름을 부르짖거나 토르가 로키를 붙잡고 아스가르드로 돌아가는 걸 머리로 인식하지 못할 정도로 호흡이 가빠졌다. 중요한 건 트찰라, 그의 안위뿐이었다._

_그러나 버키가 미친 듯이 잔해를 뒤지고 바위를 무너뜨려도 트찰라를 찾지는 못했다._

_그는 소년을 발견했다. 아이의 등은 버키를 향해 있었고, 어린 소년은 그가 볼 수 있는 곳에서 눈을 문지르고 있었다. 버키가 다가오는 것을 들은 아이가 몸을 돌렸고, 버키는 믿을 수가 없어서 하마터면 제 몸을 꼬집을 뻔했다._

_그는 트찰라와 거의 8개월간 함께 있었는데, 순전히 슈리가 오빠를 조금 당황스럽게 만들고 싶다는 이유로 왕의 아기 사진을 보게 되었다. 그리고 이 꼬마는 아기였을 때의 트찰라와 똑같이 생겼다. 똑같이. 꼭 닮았다. 이 아이가 트찰라이며 로키의 주문이 단순한 공격 이상이었다는 결론을 버키가 내리기까지는 아주 오래 걸렸다. 그건 특정한 주문이었다. 그 주문이... 이렇게 만들었다. 이유는 알 수 없었다. 버키는 로키가 그저 많은 문제를 일으킬 심산으로 미친 듯이 주문을 무작위로 날렸다는 느낌을 받았다. 그러나 어느 쪽이건 간에 이 아이가 트찰라였다._

_트찰라는 어린아이다. 아기 말이다. 그리고 그는 의심과 혼란, 두려움과 같은 시선으로 버키를 바라보고 있었다._

_젠장._

_그들은 잠시동안 서로를 응시했다. 트찰라는 버키가 우호적인지 아닌지 알아내려 애쓰고 있었고, 버키는 대체 무슨 일이 일어나는 건지 이해하려고 노력하는 중이었다._

_아이는 나이에 비해 작은 체구, 커다란 눈과 통통한 뺨을 가졌고, 어린아이치고는 매우 심각해 보였다._

_확실히 트찰라였다._

_버키는 두뇌를 재작동시키려고 애쓰면서 다물린 입을 열었다._

_"트찰라." 버키는 트찰라가 이미 조용히 고민하는 것을 고려해 더 호의적으로 들리게끔 부드럽게 말했다. "내가 누군지 알아?"_

_어린 소년이 차분하게 그를 보며 눈을 깜빡였다. "제임스야."_

_"그래." 버키는 이 사건의 변화에 얼마나 두려웠고 충격을 받았는지 털어놓지 않으려고 노력하면서 얘기했다. "난 제임스고 네 친구야. 알았지? 내 손을 잡고 여길 나가고 싶어?"_

_트찰라는 잠시 깊게 생각한 다음 고개를 끄덕였다._

_버키는 손을 내밀어 소년을 부드럽게 들어 올리면서 구멍 밖으로 끄집어냈다. 그는 아직도 머리가 웅웅거리고 있었다. 이 아이가 트찰라이기 때문에._

_아무리 많아도 다섯 살을 넘지는 못했을까?_

_트찰라는 조용했다. 그저 주위를 둘러보고 버키를 관찰할 뿐이었다._

_"여기가 어디야?" 트찰라가 묻자 버키는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 트찰라에게 얼마나 말해줄 수 있는지는 확실치 않았다._

_"이제 안전해. 괜찮아."_

~

버키는 거의 즉시 슈리에게 연락했다. 만일 와칸다의 왕이 현재 다섯 살이라는 것을 알아야 하는 사람이 있다면 그건 바로 그의 여동생이었고, 그래서 그녀는 그에 맞춰 왕실의 의무를 조정할 수 있었다. 또한 얘기하지 않았더라면 슈리가 그를 죽였을 것이다. 버키는 그런 짓을 할 생각도 하지 않았다. 슈리는 버키 만큼이나—더 많이는 아니더라도—트찰라를 끔찍이 여겼다.

버키는 말문이 막혔다. 그도 그럴 것이 이런 일을 어떻게 설명하겠는가?

" _다섯 살_ 이라고?" 슈리가 못 믿겠다는 듯이 들리는 어투로 물었다.

버키는 얼굴을 찌푸리기 전에 고개를 끄덕였다가 지금 전화 통화를 하고 있으며, 슈리가 자신을 볼 수 없다는 것을 떠올렸다. 모두 씻으러 갔기 때문에 그는 타워에 묵을 때마다 트찰라와 함께 쓰던 층의 거실에 혼자 있었다. 버키는 트찰라가 이리저리 돌아다니고, 방 안에 있는 물건으로 장난을 치는 걸 지켜보면서 조용한 어조로 말했다. 버키와 슈리보다는 아닐지라도 모두가 걱정했다. 그들은 아무런 변화가 없다면 스티븐 스트레인지를 호출하기로 결정했다. 논리적으로 말해서, 로키의 마법은 그가 지구에서 충분히 멀리 떨어지는 순간 서서히 사라질 것이다. 하지만 그렇게 되지 않을 경우... 다른 계획을 세우는 편이 도움이 된다.

"예. 다섯 살짜리 _영유아_ 죠."

슈리의 표정을 볼 필요는 없었다. 그는 이미 알고 있다.

"전... 폐하가 걱정하지 않으셨으면 합니다. 저희가 마법이 풀리지 않을 경우를 대비해 마법을 풀 방도를 찾고 있어요. 약속드리겠습니다. 그저... 그러니까, 진짜 이상하더군요." 버키는 숨을 쉬었다. "트찰라가 너무 _작아요_."

"오라버니는 나이에 비해 작았다고 들었어." 슈리가 말했다. "내가 그곳에 있어야 하는데."

그녀에게서 죄책감과 피곤함이 들려왔다. 슈리는 현재 여왕이며, 앞서 이미 많은 의무와 책임을 졌다. 그러나 지금은... 더욱 많은 것을 짊어지게 될 것이다.

"걱정하지 마세요. 제가 그를 맡고 있어요. 저와 함께 안전합니다. 약속드리죠." 버키가 그녀에게 확언했다. "그저... 폐하에게 해야 할 일이 많다는 걸 압니다. 특히 지금은..."

"내가 그곳에 있어야 했어." 슈리는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그냥... 의회에 회의에, _시간_ 이 없어."

"슈리. 괜찮아요. 아무 문제 없어요. 제가 데리고 있어요. 가능하다면 오세요. 오지 못해도 그건 폐하의 잘못이 _아니니_ 저흰 이해합니다."

슈리는 한숨을 쉬었지만, 버키는 그녀가 그의 말에 주의를 기울이고 있음을 알 정도로 그녀에 대해 잘 알고 있었다. 슈리는 입을 열기 전에 숨을 쉬었다. "다만... 무슨 일이 생기면 내게 연락해. 부탁해도 되겠지?"

"물론입니다." 버키가 약속했다.

"그리고 반즈... 고마워."

"아닙니다, 폐하."

~

버키는 트찰라를 토니의 연구실로 데려갔다. 트찰라는 조용한 것에 불평하거나 할 게 있냐고 묻지 않았지만, 지루해하는지 아닌지 버키가 감을 못 잡을 정도로 몹시 조용한 건 어린아이일 때도 마찬가지였다. 그리고 버키는 트찰라가 지루해하지는 않는지 확인하기 위해 그를 기술과 과학으로 둘러싸기로 결심했다.

버키는 토니가 있을 줄은 몰랐지만, 트찰라가 꼼지락거려 내려주길 원한다는 걸 깨닫자마자 바로 내려주었다. 트찰라는 토니가 책상에 앉아 있는 곳을 돌아다니다가 그가 작업하고 있는 것을 보고 등을 구부렸다. 그건 위험해 보였기 때문에 버키는 트찰라를 거기서 떨어트리려고 했지만, 작은 소년은 토니를 올려다보고 그의 프로젝트를 흥미롭게 바라보았다. 토니는 오랫동안 작은 소년의 얼굴에 시선을 두면서 가볍게 웃었다. 기질까지도 어른일 때와 얼마나 똑같은지 원.

"회로판 납땜 중이야?"

트찰라가 까치발을 딛고 서서 토니가 뭘 하는지 가장자리에서 들여다보려고 하는 동안 조그만 검은색 스니커즈가 작업장의 깨끗한 금속제 바닥에서 끽끽거리는 소리를 냈다.

"어디 좀 봐!" 토니는 왕이 볼 수 있도록 테이블을 약간 내리며 히죽 웃었다. 토니 본인에게는 이제 작업대가 거의 불편할 정도로 낮음에도 불구하고 말이다. "그래, 회로판이지. 내 로봇 더미(Dum-E)를 위한 거야."

토니는 트찰라가 지능에 있어서 자신과 동등하다는 것을 (혹은, 버키는 트찰라가 스타크를 간단히 뛰어넘는다고 말하곤 했다) 알고 있지만, 아기 목소리로 기술 얘기를 하는 조그만 다섯 살짜리 와칸다의 왕을 보는 것은 스타크의 전체적인 성향에 활기를 불어넣었다.

버키는 이유를 알 수 있었다. 트찰라는 너무 _귀여웠다_. 도대체 누가 이 아이를 거부하겠는가?

"왜 더미라고 부르지?" 트찰라가 커다란 눈으로 토니를 바라보며 물었다. 그 사이 천재가 작업대 위로 아이를 들어 올렸고, 그래서 그는 더 잘 볼 수 있었다.

"아, 가끔 일을 망치거든."

"더미라고 불러선 안 돼." 트찰라가 말했고, 목소리가 사랑스럽게 엄해졌다. "바바는 모든 사람들에게 잘하는 게 있고, 사람들을 욕하는 건 무례하다고 말씀하셨어."

토니는 제대로 혼이 난 것처럼 보였다. "그래, 맞아. 미안해, 꼬마 친구."

그 별명에 트찰라는 우스운 표정을 지었지만, 토니가 하고 있는 일 때문에 금세 산만해졌다.

버키는 작은 소년이 다치지 않도록 유심히 주시하면서 바로 옆에 붙었고 (비록 그의 일부가 트찰라는 다섯 살이어도 아주 똑똑하므로 그럴 필요 없다고 주장하고 있지만), 자신이 뭘 하고 있는지 아이가 알고 있는 어른에게 얘기할 수 있도록 설명하는 토니를 지켜보았다. 그리고 굳이 설명할 필요는 없었다.

그렇지만 토니는 그만두기 어려웠다. 왜냐하면, 그래, 토니는 이 아이가 트찰라라는 걸 알고 있지만—만일 트찰라가 지금 당장 평범한 어른인 상태라면 이렇게 하지 않을 것이다—그의 두 눈은 아기를 보고 있었다. 그래서 토니의 머리는 지루해하게 만들까 봐 얘기하고 있음을 어린 왕이 알고 있는지 확실히 할 필요성을 느끼는 것 같았다.

쓸데없는 일이지만 이해할 수 있었다.

"그래서 이제 구리선을—"

"에너지원에 부착할 생각이지." 트찰라가 참을성 있게 말했다. "알고 있어."

토니는 능글맞게 웃고는 계속하기 전에 미안한 기색을 보였다. 트찰라는 구경을 했고, 토니는 화상을 입는 일이 없도록 너무 가까이 가지는 못하게 했다.

충분히 구경하고 나자 트찰라는 토니에게 작별인사를 하고 버키에게 돌아갔다. 그는 버키가 들어 올려주기를 바라면서 그를 올려다보고 손을 뻗었다.

트찰라는 버키의 메탈암을 곁눈질했다. 그가 트찰라를 다시 위층으로 데려가는 동안 아마도 작은 아이의 두뇌에 있는 장치가 아주 빠르게 동작하고 있었다.

"그건 어떻게 작동해?" 결국 트찰라가 질문했다.

버키는 말을 더듬거렸다. "어... 실은 나도 잘 몰라."

사실 버키는 메탈암의 섬세한 메커니즘은 알지 못했는데, 그건 마치 그의 육체와 같이 동작했다.

트찰라는 버키를 괴상하게 쳐다보았다. "그렇지만 당신은 그걸 사용하고 있잖아. 어떻게 작동하는지 왜 몰라?"

버키는 즐겁게 미소 지었다. "내가 너만큼 똑똑하진 않은가 보다."

트찰라는 잠시 동안 그를 살펴보았고, 그가 이어서 한 말이 버키를 오랫동안 큰 소리로 웃게 만들었다.

"음." 트찰라가 말했다. "그건 아닌 것 같은데."

~

버키는 타워에 있는 거실 하나에 트찰라를 10분간 혼자 남겨뒀을 때 일어난 일에 자신을 책망했다. 고작 몇 피트 떨어져 있었지만, 비명을 들었을 순간 그는 어린 왕에게 점심을 만들어주기 위해 부엌을 뒤지고 있었다.

 _공포에 질린_ 소리였다.

버키는 들고 있던 빵 두 조각을 떨어트리고 거실로 달려갔다. 우선 무엇이 그를 속상하게 만들었는지 알아내려고 주위를 둘러보기도 전에 울면서 부들부들 떠는 트찰라를 들어올렸다. 그의 첫 번째 본능은 질문을 하기 전에 트찰라를 지키고 보호하는 것이었다.

버키는 작은 아이가 와칸다에 대한 다큐멘터리를 발견하고 (심지어 텔레비전 리모컨을 찾는 것도)—다큐멘터리는 와칸다가 약간 더 개방하면서 흔해졌다. 그리고 듣자 하니 역사 채널은 일반적인 미국인이 적어도 새로운 동맹국의 역사를 최소한 조금이라도 알아야 한다고 생각한 모양이었다—우연히 반백의 분노한 율리시스 클로의 사진도 찾아내리라는 생각은 하지 않았다. 트찰라가 _그_ 사진을 발견할 가능성은 정확히 얼마인가?

때로 행운은 어디에서도 보이지 않는다.

그런데도 버키는 얼마 있다가 트찰라가 우연히 다큐멘터리를 돌리지 않아서, 트차카 왕에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 알게 되지 않아서 다행스러워했다.

트찰라가 어째서 혼란스러워하는지도 정확히 확신할 수 없었다. 그는 훌쩍이면서 버키의 팔을 흔들었고, 버키가 알아들을 수 없는 와칸다어로 무어라 말했다. 따라서 버키는 제대로 이해할 수 없었다. 그런데도 그의 두려움은 뚜렷하게 알 수 있었다. 버키는 클로에 대해 알고는 있지만, 그자가 와칸다에서 어떻게든 비브라늄을 훔쳤으며 영원히 도둑으로 낙인 찍혔다는 것만 알 뿐이었다. 트찰라— _어른_ —는 범죄에 관한 것 이상으로는 말한 적이 없었다. 그래서 버키는 걱정될 뿐만 아니라 두렵고 혼란스러웠다. 몹시 슬픈 건 말할 것도 없었다. 그는 최악의 악몽을 본 것처럼 훌쩍이는, 이 작고 겁에 질린 아이를 품에 안았다.

"무슨 일이니?" 버키는 정신없는 상태에서도 아이를 진정시키려고 노력하면서 말했다. "무슨 일인지 알려줄래? 트찰라?"

트찰라는 딸꾹질을 했고, 발작을 일으킨 와중에도 얘기하려고 애썼다.

"그게... 그 사람이 바바를 공격했어." 어린 소년이 강해지고 자신을 통제하려는 것처럼 눈가를 훔치면서 코를 훌쩍였다. "그는 _착한_ 사람이 아니야."

버키가 멈칫했다. 뭐라고?

"바바는 그자가 우리로부터 훔쳐갔다고 말씀하셨어." 트찰라가 떨리는 목소리로 말을 더했다. "그리고 형을 다치게 하고—"

그는 말을 멈추고 급격히 와칸다어로 말하기 시작했다. 두려운 듯이 들렸다.

"진정해. 괜찮아. 내가 _약속해_. _아무도_ 너나 네 아버지를 다치게 하지 않을 거야. 내가 여기 있잖아, 괜찮아. 네가 안전하다고, 모두 안전하다고 장담해."

트찰라가 코를 훌쩍였고, 커다란 갈색 눈은 물기가 어려있었다.

"그에 대해 이야기하고 싶어?" 버키가 물었다. 그의 심장은 트찰라의 슬프고 자그만, 아기 같고 귀여운 얼굴에 무너져내리고 있었다.

트찰라는 잠시 말이 없다가 다시 코를 훌쩍이고는 고개를 저었다.

"괜찮아. 그냥 사진인걸." 그가 말했고, 다시 마음을 가라앉히려고 하는 것처럼 들렸다. "이것 때문에 혼란스러워해선 안 되는 거였어."

버키는 미간을 찌푸리고는 트찰라를 더 편안하게 해주기 위해 그를 허리께에서 퉁겼다. 그는 텔레비전을 끄고 조리대 위에 반쯤 완성된 샌드위치가 있는 부엌으로 트찰라를 데려갔다.

"알잖아, 그래도 괜찮다는 거." 버키가 그에게 부드럽게 말했다.

트찰라는 눈을 깜빡였다. "알아. 바바도 그렇게 말씀하셨어. 그렇지만 바바는 흥분한 적이 없으신걸. 난 바바처럼 되고 싶어."

버키의 심장은 젤리로 변했다. 어린 트찰라가 아버지처럼 되고 싶어 하는 것이, 그리고 그가 트차카를 우러러보는 방식이 너무나도 _소중하기_ 때문이었다.

또한 버키는 이때가 트찰라의 삶에서 모후 라몬다가 사라진 시기라는 것을 퍼뜩 떠올렸다. 그리고 트찰라의 생모가 그를 낳다가 죽었다는 사실과 더불어서 트찰라에겐 아버지가 유일한 부모라는 의미였다. 정말로 그에겐 유일한 부모였다.

많은 사람들이 버키와 그가 겪은 모든 것을 염두에 두지만, 트찰라가 처리한 것의 _절반_ , 심지어 어린 시절조차 아직 아무도 몰랐다.

그날 밤 슈리와 이야기하면서 정확히 어느 정도인지 알게 되었다. 그렇다. 클로는 트차카—가족 전체—를 공격했으며, 어린 트찰라가 그 가운데에 있었던 것이 총격전의 원인이 되었다. 그런 다음 클로는 트찰라가 쏜 총에 맞았다. 그리고 클로는 그렇게 손을 읽고 도망쳤다. 물론 트찰라가 형, 헌터가 공격 중 파편에 의해 거의 깔려 죽어가는 것을 목격하기 전까지는 그렇지 않았다.

버키는 트찰라가 솔직하게 얘기하지 않은 많은 일들을 짐작만 할 수 있을 뿐이었다. 그의 천성이 모든 걸 마음속에 담아두기 때문이었다. 트찰라는 많은 것을 비밀로 간직했다.

그 얘기를 듣는 동안 버키는 피가 끓었다. 트찰라는 고작 _다섯 살_ 이었다. 그 한가운데에 있어서는 안 됐다. 그가 그 남자를 보고 화를 내고 겁을 먹고 스트레스를 받는 건 당연한 일이었다. 그는 화가 났고, _트차카_ 가 어떤 감정이었는지 겨우 짐작할 수 있었다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 트찰라를 사랑했으며, 맹렬하게 아들을 보호했다. 그래서 그는 제 자식이 그런 위험에 처하고 그 와중에, 그리고 그 이후에도 스트레스를 받은 것에 격분했을 것이다.

버키는 클로에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아보기 위해 메모를 했다. 만일 클로가 죽지 않았다면 버키는 그를 찾아 바로잡을 것을 목표로 했다.

트찰라는 울고 난 이후로 조용했고, 버키는 극심한 공포가 그를 지치게 했음을—경험에 의해—알 수 있었다.

그리고 버키는 트찰라가 아버지의 말과 행동 사이에서 분열된 것처럼 보인다는 걸 알았다. 트차카는 트찰라에게 울어도 괜찮다고 얘기했다. 그러나 트찰라가 아버지를 보았을 때는 침착하고 인도적이며 쾌활한 사람을 보았고, 아버지처럼 되기를 바랐다.

그렇지만 버키는 모든 아이들이 그렇다고 생각했다. 아이들이 트차카처럼 위대한 부모를 가졌다면, 부모와 그들의 행동 전부를 따라 하고 싶어 할 것이다. 트찰라에겐 아버지보다 본받고 싶은 사람이 없었고, 그가 아버지에 대해 얘기하면서 눈을 빛낼 때마다 버키는 가슴이 녹아들었다.

버키는 자신의 아버지는 어떠했을지 궁금했다.

~

트찰라는 울고 나서 녹초가 되었고, 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다가 버키에 의해 소파에서 낮잠을 잤다. 결국 버키는 아이를 침대에 눕혔다.

~

"Iblhakfesi?" 트찰라가 물었다.

버키는 와칸다어를 익힌 것을 조금 다행스럽게 생각했다. 트찰라가 아침 식사에 대해 묻고 있음을 알았기 때문이었다.

버키는 하품을 하면서 눈을 비볐다. "그래, 물론이지."

트찰라는 버키가 들어 올려주길 바라는 듯 고사리 같은 손으로 탐욕스러운 손짓을 하며 그에게 손을 뻗었다.

버키는 절대 트찰라를 거부할 수 없었다.—그가 아기일 때는  _확실히_  거부할 수 없었다—그래서 버키는 싱긋 웃으며 트찰라를 들어 올려 허리께에 위치시켰고, 트찰라가 졸린 상태로 어깨에 머리를 기대는 동안 그의 고르고 편안한 숨소리를 들었다.

트찰라는 버키를 좀 더 신뢰하는 방법을 배우고 있는 것 같았다. 그 말은 즉 버키가 제대로 하고 있다는 의미였다. 트찰라는 더욱 편안하게 보였고, 그래서 버키도 기분이 좀 좋아졌다.

버키는 간단하게 아침을 차렸다. 트찰라는 선호하는 음식이 없었기 때문에 그는 계란 요리를 만드는 방법을 기억하고 그대로 진행했다.

버키가 1회분을 태우자 식탁에 앉은 트찰라가 키득거렸다. (버키는 앙갚음으로 그를 붙잡아 간지럼을 태울 수도 있고 안 할 수도 있었는데, 어린 트찰라가 품에서 꿈틀거리며 자지러지게 웃는 순간 심장이 터질 것 같았다) 그렇지만 두 번째 시도에선 알맞게 익었고, 트찰라는 맛을 보고 나쁘지 않다는 걸 깨달을 때까지 그것을 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 그는 두리번거리고 버키에게 질문을 하면서 _('무슨 색깔을 좋아해?' '당신도 여동생이 있어?' '좋아하는 음식은 뭐야?')_  약간 관심을 기울였다. 버키는 웃음을 감추려고 애썼는데, 사진만으로도 트찰라가 깜찍한 아이였으리라고 생각했기 때문이었다. 그렇지만 정말로 트찰라가 얼마나 귀여웠을지는 상상도 하지 못했다.

트찰라가 책에 대해 물어봤을 때 아침 식사가 끝났고, 버키는 그를 타워의 23층에 있는 도서관으로 데려갔다.

그때 샘과 로디를 만났다.

트찰라는 갈색 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 그들을 올려다보았다. "TV에서 당신을 봤는데 날았어."

샘이 어린 왕을 향해 미소 지었다. "그럼, 그게 내가 하는 일이거든. 내 분야의 일이고."

트찰라는 로디를 바라보았다. "당신도 날 수 있어?"

로디가 다소 자랑스러운 듯이 활짝 웃었다. "그래, 날 수 있지."

트찰라는 눈을 크게 뜨고 나서 고개를 끄덕였다.

"나는 걸 좋아해?" 잠시 후 그가 정중하게 물었다.

"좋아하지." 샘은 싱긋 웃었다. "엄청 재밌어."

"수트에 제트기가 있는 거야?" 트찰라가 이마를 찡그리며 물었다.

로디가 웃기지만 괴상한 표정을 지어 보였다. "그래. 왜?"

트찰라는 잠시 생각을 했다. "아젝은 내 과학 교사야. 아젝이 나한테 추-추ㅈ-" 작은 소년은 이질적인 영어 단어를 발음하기 위해 애쓰면서 자그마한 소음을 냈다. " _추진력_ 을 가르치고 있어."

샘이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "어린애한테는 과한데."

"난 과학과 관련해서는 다 알아." 트찰라가 반박했다.

~

트찰라가 어려지게 된 둘째 날, 그는 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 그리고 버키는 어찌해야 할 줄을 몰랐다.

버키는 트찰라가 끔뻑끔뻑 잠이 들기를 바라며 그를 침대 위에 내려놓았다. 그러나 어린 왕은 한 번에 몇 초 이상으로는 눈을 감지 못하는 것 같았다. 버키가 그를 지켜보았지만, 결국 트찰라는 침대에서 꼼지락거리더니 뉴욕이 내려다보이는 커다란 창문으로 향해 바깥을 내다보았다.

"왜 그래?" 버키가 물었다. "피곤하지 않아?"

작은 소년은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "피곤해."

"그럼 왜 자지 않는 거야?"

"잘 수가 없어." 트찰라가 말했다. 버키는 그의 얼굴은 보지 못해도 목소리의 떨림은 들을 수 있었다.

버키가 일어나서 몇 걸음 더 가까이 나아갔다. "왜, 괜찮아?"

그리고 트찰라는 또다시 울고 있었다. 이번에는 약간 더 차분하긴 했지만.

"바바가 필요해..." 그는 조용하고 애처롭게 말했다. "그리고 슈리도 껴안고 싶어."

버키는 심장이 바스러지는 것 같다고 느끼며 멈칫했다. 너무 어려지고 고향과 멀리 떨어져서, 분명 힘들 것이다.

트찰라는 버키 이외에 다른 사람들은 알아보지 못했다. 그는 아직 아기에 지나지 않았는데, 아마도 아주 혼란스럽고 불쾌할 터였다. 아버지처럼 강해지기 위해 그 감정을 감추려고 하긴 했지만.

어른으로서의 트찰라는 제 감정을 등한시하고 제 행복을 뒤로 미룬다고 할 수 있을 정도로 침착했다. 아기인 트찰라가 같은 짓을 하려는 걸 보니 더 속상했다.

버키는 무릎을 꿇고 작은 소년의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. "미안하다, 트찰라. 내가 슈리가 아니란 건 알지만, 너만 괜찮다면 날 껴안아도 돼."

버키는 눈을 깜빡였고, 어느새 어린 트찰라가 버키의 목에 작은 팔을 두르고 코를 훌쩍이며 품에 안겨 있었다.

그는 다정하고 따뜻하게 어린 왕을 포옹으로 감싸 안았다.

"저기... 괜찮아... 약속할게." 트찰라가 그의 셔츠에 대고 훌쩍거리자 버키가 진정시켰다. "알았어. 괜찮아."

트찰라는 그에게 기댄 채 잠이 들었다. 그리고 버키는 천천히 트찰라를 들어 올려 침대에 눕히고 최대한 조용히 하려고 하면서 안으로 밀어 넣었다.

~

"내 고양이 미튼을 데려왔어." 다음 날 아침, 버키가 아침을 차리는 동안 트찰라가 식탁에 자리를 잡고 있는 거실로 샤론이 들어와 얘기했다. "미튼은 저기에 있어. 아무튼 좋은 아침."

" _미튼_ (1)이라고?" 버키가 히죽거렸다. "진짜야?"

샤론은 눈을 굴렸다. "냇이 그렇게 부르기 시작했는데 이제는 다르게 부르면 대답도 안 할걸. 어쨌든 트찰라 왕이 걔를 좋아했으니까 아기인 트찰라 왕도 좋아할 거라고 생각했어." 샤론은 고양이가 들뜬 어린애 주위를 빙글빙글 도는 모습을 지켜보면서 트찰라가 듣지 못하게끔 조용히 말했다.

트찰라가 쓰다듬는 사이 미튼은 가르랑거리면서 끝내 작은 소년의 무릎 위에 몸을 동그랗게 말았다. 둘 다 차분하고 조용했다.

"내가 본 애들 중에서 제일 얌전한 애야." 샤론이 말했다.

"트찰라는 왕족이야." 버키가 지적했다.

"맞아, 하지만..." 샤론은 미간을 찌푸리기를 멈췄다. "다르기도 해.  _그는... 침착해._  그러니까,  _순수하게._ "

샤론이 떠났을 때, 버키는 오로지 트찰라가 더이상 거기에 없다는 걸 확인하기 위해서 아침을 식탁에 올려두고는 식사를 마쳤다.

트찰라는 무릎 위의 미튼과 함께 소파에 앉아있었는데, 그가 쓰다듬는 동안 고양이가 가르랑거리는 소리를 냈다.

버키는 트찰라가 앉아 있는 바로 옆에 무릎을 꿇었는데, 작은 다리가 소파에서 삐져나와 달랑거렸다. 버키는 가르랑거리는 고양이를 쓰다듬었고, 미튼이 졸린 듯이 그를 쳐다보기 위해 커다란 녹색 눈을 떴다가 다시 감았다.

"슈리는 궁전의 고양이들이 주변에 있으면 울었어." 트찰라가 고양이를 쓰다듬으면서 말했다. "어째서인지 이해가 안 돼."

버키가 부드럽게 미소 지었다. "슈리가 고양이를 무서워해?"

어린 왕은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "잘 모르겠어. 걘  _모든 일_ 에 우는걸."

"맞아, 아기들은 그렇게 하고 싶어 하지."

트찰라가 조그만 코를 찡그렸는데, 조금 고민스러워 보였다. "슈리는 시끄러워." 그러더니 그가 결국 말했다. "그렇지만 난 슈리가 좋은 것 같아. 그래서 바바한테 우리가 걔를 지킬 수 있다고 말씀드렸어."

버키는 혈관이 터지도록 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

~

버키는 '티잉'하는 부드러운 소리와 함께 플레이트를 움직이면서 팔을 조정하는 동안 소파로 기어 올라가는 트찰라를 지켜보았다. 트찰라가 그를 바라보며 기계에 관심을 집중했는데, 아마도 작동 방법을 궁금해하는 것 같았다. 버키는 트찰라에게 대답해주고 싶었지만, 그는 전혀 몰랐다. 플레이트가 자리를 잡자마자 트찰라가 어깨 위의 별을 가리켰는데, 그의 눈에는 의문이 서려 있었다.

"난 윈터 솔저야. 이 팔을 가지게 된 이후로 그 별은 항상 그 자리에 있었어." 버키가 말했다. 그는 이제 그 이름을 말하면서도 급격한 불안감을 느끼지 않는다. "난 팀에 속해 있는데 우린 할 수 있을 때마다 사람들을 도와. 샘—그 사람 기억나? 도서관에서 본 남자?—" 버키가 묻자 트찰라는 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래, 그 녀석은 팔콘, 로디는 워머신이야." 

윈터 솔저라는 이름을 되찾았기 때문에 그 말을 더 수월하게 할 수 있었다. 그는 윈터 솔저다. 그만의 이름이다. 그놈들이 만든 게 아니다. 사실...  _그래_ , 그는 그놈들이 만들었지만, 그는 그걸 뒤집어서 자신의 것으로 만들 만큼 강했다. 그는 사람들을  _돕는다._

버키는 이제 사람들을  _돕는다._   _그것이_  바로 윈터 솔저가 하는 일이다. 더이상은 파괴와 죽음, 전쟁의 도구가 아니다.

"바바는 블랙 팬서야." 트찰라가 자랑스럽게 말했다. "항상 사람들을 구하지."

"와." 버키가 미소 지었다. "정말 용감하신가보다."

트찰라가 눈을 빛내며 웃었다. "맞아! 또 강하신 분이야. 바바는 용기를 내고 강해지는 게 좋긴 하지만, 다정함과 인정 없이는 아무런 의미가 없다고 하셨어. 그렇지만 바바는 다정함과 인정도 가지고 계셔. 그리고 모두를 사랑하시지."

버키는 얼굴에 퍼진 커다란 웃음을 어찌할 수가 없었다. "있지, 너도 블랙 팬서가 될 수 있을 거야. 네 아버지처럼."

"난 작은데." 트찰라가 말했다.

"그렇지만 평생 조그맣지는 않을 거야." 버키가 말했다. "네가 아버지를 정말 자랑스럽게 해드리란 것도 알아."

트찰라는 잠시 동안 그에 대해 생각했고, 커다란 갈색 눈을 깜빡이면서 버키를 올려다보았다.

그러고는 커다랗고 화사한 미소를 지었다.

~

트찰라가 책꽂이에서 두꺼운 컴퓨터 공학 서적을 꺼내는 동안 버키는 흥미롭게 지켜보았다. 그가 책을 꺼내면서 애를 좀 먹었지만, 버키가 황급히 달려가 어린 왕이 편안한 안락의자까지 책을 가지고 가는 걸 도와주었다. 버키가 트찰라 옆에 책을 놓을 때면 트찰라는 안락의자에 몸을 웅크리곤 했다. 늦은 오후였고, 오렌지색 햇살이 창문에서 쏟아져 내렸다. 버키는 트찰라가 영어를 완벽하게 읽을 수 있는지, 아니면 도움이 필요한지 궁금했다. 신은 버키가 와칸다어를 읽는 데 도움이 필요하다는 것을 알고 있지만, 트찰라가 무엇인가 증명한다면 그것은 다섯 살일 때도 타워 내의 모든 성인을 합쳐서 2를 곱한 것보다 똑똑하다는 것이다.

"흠, 컴퓨터?" 버키가 얼굴에 퍼지는 미소를 어찌하지 못하고 물었다.

"헌터 형이 컴퓨터 공학을 공부했어." 트찰라가 말했다. "내가 알려달라고 부탁했는데 형은 싫다고 했고."

"어째서?" 버키가 이마를 찡그리며 물었다.

"헌터는 내 형이지만 날 좋아하지 않아." 트찰라가 단순하게 말했다. "그건 형의 으-의-" 그는 똑바로 말을 전하려고 하면서 얼굴을 찡그렸다. " _의견_ 일 뿐이라고 생각해."

뭐?  _시발?_  버키는 가까스로 소리 내어 욕설을 뱉지 않았다. 트찰라는 책을 펼치고 코드에 시선을 쏟았다.

"뭐라고?" 버키가 멍청하게 물었고, 그의 얼굴에는 불안감이 역력했다.  _"왜?"_

트찰라가 앉은 자세를 바꾸었는데, 불편하고 심란하며, 동시에 죄책감을 느끼는 것처럼 보였다. 버키는 그 슬픈 표정을 싫어했다. 그가 지금 당장 또렷하게 분노를 느낀 만큼 트찰라가 화를 내기에는 너무나도 훌륭한 아이(그리고 그가 성장해서는 훌륭한 사람이자 왕)였다.

" _우마마_ (2)가 돌아가셨어." 긴 시간이 지나 트찰라가 조용하고 죄를 지은 것처럼 말했다. "형은 그게 내 잘못이랬어. 그래서 그럴 거야."

버키는 흠칫 놀랐다. "워, 워... 무슨 말이야? 헌터는 그게 어째서  _네_  잘못이라고 생각하는데?"

트찰라는 시선을 돌렸고, 질문을 무시하려고 애쓰는 동안 작은 손을 꽉 쥐었다.

"트찰라..." 버키는 목소리를 차분하게 유지하며 다시 말했다.

"날 낳다가 돌아가셨어. 그래서 내 잘못이야." 작은 소년이 말했는데, 그 사실에 동의하지 않는 건 아닌 것처럼 들렸다. 그의 형이 말한 것처럼 그게 사실이라고.

버키는 격분했고, 무슨 까닭인지 울음이 나올 것 같았다. 트찰라가 정말 이렇게 생각했던 건가? 아직도 이렇게 생각하나? 어른이 되고 나서도? 그는 이처럼 작은 아이이고, 그런 말을 듣고서 거짓말인데도 어쩔 수 없이 받아들였으며, 그가 원인이 되었거나 통제할 수 있는 일도 아니었다는 사실—

"트찰라." 버키가 부드럽게 말했다. "사실이 아니란 거  _알지?_  그게 거짓말이란 걸 알아야 해."

트찰라는 평온한 얼굴로 그저 눈만 깜빡였다. 그러나 그는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

"트찰라, 내 말 들어, 알았지? 그렇게 해 줄래?" 버키가 말했다. "네 어머니는 너 때문에 돌아가신 게 아니야. 그건 네 잘못이 아니었어. 절대로. 넌 아기일 뿐이야. 네가 하지도 않은 일 때문에 누군가가 널 탓하는 건 옳지 않아. 네 어머니는 널 사랑하셨어. 그래서 결국 네가 살아서 무사하게 된다면 네 어머니는 그 모든 걸 다시 해내셨을 게 분명해. 기쁘게, 알지?"

트찰라는 잠시 동안 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. 버키는 트찰라가 웃음을 터뜨리고, 미소를 짓게 될 때까지 그를 끌어안고서 조그만 뺨에 입 맞추고 싶은 이상한 충동을 느꼈다.

그러나 그 작은 아기의 얼굴은 아주 약간 어두웠다.

"그렇지만 돌아가셨잖아. 죽은 사람들이 뭘 원하고, 뭘 생각하는지는 아무도 몰라. 죽었으니까. 그러니까 상관없어." 그가 팔짱을 끼고 돌아서면서 말했다.

버키는 인상을 썼다. "그건 사실이 아니야. 죽은 이들을 아는 사람들은 그들이 어땠는지 알고 있어. 그리고 내가 네 어머니에 대해 들은 바에 따르면 그게 네 잘못이라고 느끼지 않기를 원하실 거야. 왜냐하면 정말로 네 잘못이 아니니까. 네가 행복하고 무사하길 바라시겠지. 네 어머니는 널 오랫동안 알지는 못해도 널 사랑하셨어."

마침내 트찰라가 다시 그를 바라보았다. 슬프면서도 희망을 품은 것처럼 보였는데, 그 조합이 버키의 가슴을 쥐어짰다.

"하지만 형이 그렇게 말했는걸." 트찰라가 조용한 목소리로 말했다. "그리고 형은 바바처럼  _똑똑해._ "

버키는 분노를 내리누르고 최대한 평정심을 유지하려고 노력했지만, 얼굴이 거의 붉으락푸르락 달아올랐다. 트찰라는 다섯 살이고, 엄마를 잃었으며, 돈에 굶주린 어떤 외국인한테 죽을 뻔 한데다 형이란 놈은 어린애를 상대로 아무 이유 없이 악의를 품은 머저리였다. 그는 헌터에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 알지 못했지만, 트찰라는 그가 어떻게 되었는지 말하지 않을 것이고, 버키도 캐묻지 않았다. 하지만 헌터가 당장 이 자리에 있었다면 그 얼굴에 똑바로 주먹을 날렸으리라.

버키는 호흡을 가다듬고 자신을 드러내지 않으려고 노력했다. 그건 어느 정도 효과가 있었다.

"얼굴이 빨개." 트찰라가 책으로 돌아가면서 평이하게 얘기했다.

"어, 가끔... 가끔 그래." 버키는 이걸 어떻게 말하고 싶은 건지 생각하려고 하면서 우물거렸다. 그는 숨을 내쉬었다. "네 형이 널 싫어할 이유가  _없어_. 그건 네 잘못이 아니야.  _네가_  한 일 때문인 것도 아니고. 그거 알아?" 버키가 물었다. "그건 네 문제가 아니라 네 형의 문제야. 넌 정말 좋은 애거든."

트찰라가 부엉이처럼 눈을 껌뻑이면서 버키를 바라보았고, 방금 그가 말한 것을 곰곰이 생각했다. "알았어."

제법 간단했다.

"아버지한테 말씀드리면 어때?" 잠시 후 버키가 호기심에 물어보았다.

트찰라가 페이지를 넘겼다. "바바는 화가 나고 슬픈 사람들이 외로움이나 사랑받지 못하는 기분을 느낀다고 하셨어. 그러니까 형도 그렇게 느낄 거야. 슬픈 일이지."

물론 트찰라는 어린아이일 때도 다른 사람들의 행동에 분노하는 것이 아니라  _어떤 이유_ 인지 고려하고 있었다.

버키는 이렇게 트찰라의 어린 시절을 살짝 엿보는 것이 꽤 많은 것들을 이해하게 만든다고 생각할 수밖에 없었다. 퍼즐 조각이 제자리를 찾듯이. 

~

트찰라는 제임스를 좋아한다.

그는 바바가 항상 이야기하는 친절한 사람들 중 하나와 같았고, 그러한 사람을 만나는 것은 좋았다. 이곳에서 그가 아는 사람은 없었고, 고향과 바바 그리고 슈리가 그리웠다. 그러나 제임스는 그리움을 조금 덜게 도와주었다. 그래도 아직 쓸쓸했고, 자주 울고 싶었다.

그러나 그는 울지 않았다. 바바라면 울지 않을 것이다.

하지만 용감해지기 위해 노력하고 있더라고  _무서웠기_  때문에 쉽지 않았다. 바바는 어디에 계시지? 슈리는? 경비병들은? 그를 돌돌 감고 뺨을 핥기를 좋아하는 표범은? 궁전은 어디에 있지? 그는 어디에 있나?

여기 있는 모든 사람들이 영어를 사용하지만, 트찰라는 항상 지리보다 과학과 기술 교사에게 더 많은 관심을 가졌다. 그러나 그는 미국에 있는 것 같았다. 아마도? 이곳에선 제임스 말고는 아무도 와칸다어를 알아듣지 못했다.

어디서 혹은 언제 제임스를 만났는지 기억나지 않는데도 불구하고 그는 제임스를 알고 있었다. 하지만  _다른 사람들_ 은 누구란 말인가? 좋은 사람들이지만 얼마나 갈까? 그들이 친절함을  _그만두면_  어떻게 될까?

할 수만 있다면 트찰라는 조용하게 코를 훌쩍이고 눈물을 참으려고 했다. 바바는 울지 않을 뿐만 아니라 그를 떠나지 않을 것이고, 어쩌면 걱정하고 화가 났을지도 모른다. 언젠가 트찰라가 궁전에서 도망친 적이 있는데, 바바는 너무 걱정한 나머지 전부 그만두고 모든 이들이 그를 찾도록 시켰다. 트찰라를 찾아냈을 때 그는 트찰라를 붙잡아 잔뜩 입맞춤을 퍼붓고, 그런 식으로 도망칠 수는 없다고 얘기했다. 그런 다음 그는 트찰라가 웃음을 터트릴 정도로 꽉 껴안았다.

그는 그 포옹이 그리웠다.

슈리가 보고 싶었다.

슈리와 놀기 위해 요람을 내다보면 바바가 그를 꼭 붙잡던 것이 그리웠다. 어린 여전사인 오코예, 아요와 함께 놀던 것이 그리웠다. 그는 고향 생각을 하지 않으려고 노력했지만, 그래도 고향이 그리웠다.

그는 제임스도 와칸다에서 살고 있다는 느낌을 받았다. 뭔가 제임스는 낯익었다. 무엇인지는 몰랐지만, 제임스가 있으면 안심할 수 있었다. 조금 부끄럽기는 하지만. 그는 제임스와 만난 게 기억나지는 않았지만, 무슨 까닭인지는 몰라도 제임스가 좋은 사람이란 걸 알고 있었다. 제임스는 그를 해치지 않을 것이다. 또한 그는 메탈암도 기억했다.

그렇지만 어떻게 몰랐는지 그것이 작은 소년을 좌절시켰다. 어떻게 기억 못할 수가 있을까?

~

다음 날 트찰라는 버키의 휴대폰에서 자신—성인—의 사진을 보았다.

"그 사람은 누구야?" 트찰라가 버키의 휴대폰 배경화면을 가리키며 물었다.

시간을 확인하기 위해 버키가 휴대폰을 꺼냈을 때, 두 사람은 우주 다큐멘터리를 보고 있었다. 그러나 버키는 그 다큐멘터리를 이해하지 못했다. (그는 오로지 트찰라 때문에 그걸 보고 있었다. 그에게 만화를 보여주려고 하자 머리 하나가 더 생긴 것처럼 버키를 바라보았기 때문이다)

트찰라는 배경화면을 뚫어지게 쳐다보았고, 버키는 트찰라가 그 자신을 무의식적으로도 알아보았는지 궁금했다. 배경화면 속의 그는 변함없이 나이가 많았다.

그건 그와 트찰라의 사진이었는데, 곧바로 버키가 왕을 붙잡아서 (좀 유치하게) 실리 스트링(3)으로 공격했다. 그 사진은 그를 미소 짓게 했다. 그 즉시 트찰라가 스프레이 캔을 가져와서 당한 만큼 갚아주었기 때문에 두 사람 모두 엉망진창이 되었다. 그렇게 해서 둘은 실리 스트링이 옷에 뒤범벅된 채로 활짝 웃었다.

그가 생각하기에 사진 속의 트찰라는 정말 멋지게 보였다. 하지만 다른 한편으로는, 그는 항상 그랬다.

"그 사람은, 어..." 버키가 말을 더듬거렸다. "내... 남자친구라고 해야 하나?"

트찰라가 그에게 어떤 존재인지, 얼마나 가치 있는지에 관해서 '남자친구'는 조금 약하고 유치하게 들렸다. 트찰라는... 평생의 반려자에 더 가까울까? 아니면 소울메이트? 반쪽? 그렇지만 버키는 어린 트찰라가 그 말을 이해할 수 있는지 알지 못했다. 게다가 이 대화는 버키가 조심하지 않으면 트찰라에게 정말로 혼란스러울 수 있었다.

그 순간 버키는 어른인 트찰라가 그립다는 것을 깨달았다. 이 시점에서 그의 감정은 우선 사항이 아니므로 억누르려고 노력하고 있었지만, 어쩔 수가 없었다.  _그리웠다._   _그의_  트찰라가 그리웠다.

그런 다음 버키는 이 일이 일어난 이후로 피하고 있었던 끔찍한 생각을 했다.

트찰라가 원래대로 되돌아오지 않는다면? 영원히 사랑스러운 어린애라면? 끔찍했다. 버키에게만 그런 게 아니었다. 트찰라는 무방비하고, 혼란스러워하고, 작고,  _겁을 먹지 않았는가_. 그는 아버지나 젖먹이 여동생이 어디에 있는지 모른 채 평정심을 유지하려고 애쓰고 있지만, 아직  _아기_ 일 뿐이었다. 그 스트레스는 악영향을 끼칠 터였다. 그는 시간에서 벗어난 아이였다. 그가 현재 나이에 맞는 시간대의 와칸다로 되돌아간 것 같지는 않았다.

현시점에서 트찰라는 성인이어야 했고, 그의 아버지는 돌아가셨으며 여동생은 장성했다. 어린 트찰라는 그걸 어찌할 수 없었다. 그저 어린애일 뿐이었다.

만일... 만일 그가 돌아오지 못하면...

"제임스?"

트찰라가 콕콕 찌르자 버키는 두렵고 광적인 생각에 빠져들었다는 것을 깨달았다.

"음, 미안. 어, 그래. 그 사람은 내 남편과 같지만, 결혼을 한 건 아니야."

트찰라가 미간을 찌푸렸다. "왜?"

버키는 조금 슬픈듯한 미소를 지었다. "나도 물어보려고 했지만... 우선 몇 가지 일이 해결돼야 해."

트찰라는 이해를 잘 못하는 것처럼 이상하게 그를 쳐다봤지만, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그렇지만 대단한 사람이야. 그리고 상냥하고 용감하지." 버키가 말했다. "난 그 사람을 정말로 사랑해."

트찰라는 그에게 작은 미소를 지어 보였다.

~

다음 날은 엉망이 되었다.

버키는 트찰라처럼 차분한 경우에도 어린애들이 변덕스럽다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 공황 발작은 완전히 예상치 못했다. 그렇게 _갑작스러운_  건 아니었지만.

막 깨어난 트찰라는 어제보다 기운이 조금 없어 보였다. 트찰라는 아침을 깨작거렸고, 버키는 그가 걱정되어 야단을 떨었지만, 가급적 자제력을 잃지 않으려고 애를 썼다. 트찰라가 너무 슬퍼 보여서 버키는 그의 기운을 북돋워 주기 위해 할 수 있는 건 무엇이든지 찾으려고 애쓰는 자신을 발견했다. 그에 대해 트찰라는 분명하지 않았다. 그러나 약간 처진 어깨와 버키를 똑바로 쳐다보지 않으리란 사실은 분명히 '감정적 괴로움'이라고 비명을 질렀고, 버키는 공황 상태에 빠지기 시작했다. 그는 완다의 곰 인형 (다 같이 영화를 보는 밤이면 완다가 거실에서 베개로 쓰는 걸 좋아하는 특대형 인형) 하나를 찾아서 시무룩한 트찰라에게 건네주었다. 무기력하고 슬픈 상황에서 트찰라는 봉제 인형에 즐거워했다. 버키가 예상했던 것보단 길었지만, 그것은 그가 무너지는 것을 10분가량 늦췄다. 그 순간 토니는 실험실 밖을 돌아다니기로 결정했는데, 눈 밑에는 다크 서클이 내려왔고 손에는 커피잔이 들려 있었다.

버키는 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다.

인형이 떨어져 바닥에서 튀어 올랐고, 버키는 훌쩍이는 소리를 들었다. 토니가 얼어붙었는데, 버키는 그에게 시선을 주지도 않고 트찰라 곁에 무릎을 꿇어 걱정스럽게 바라보았다.

버키가 입을 열자마자 트찰라는 눈물이 기다랗게 얼룩진 얼굴로 비틀거렸다.

"여긴 싫어. 집에 가고 싶어." 트찰라가 벌겋게 된 눈을 하고 코를 훌쩍였다. "집에 가고 싶어."

버키는 뭐라고 말을 해야 할지, 어떻게 설명을 시작해야 할지도 알 수 없어서 답답했다.

트찰라는 몸을 떨다가 괴로워하는 아이들이 그러는 경향이 있듯이 바닥에 풀썩 주저앉고 최대한 몸을 작게 만들려고 하는 것처럼 조그만 무릎을 가슴으로 끌어당겨 팔로 감쌌다.

그리고 그때 그의 호흡이 가빠지고, 훌쩍이는 동안 동공이 확장되면서 더욱 악화되었다.

트찰라는 공황 상태에 빠졌고, 버키도 포옹과 그가 괜찮다는 확신 외에 무엇을 해야 할지 몰라서 공황에 빠졌다.

"자... 나랑 같이 숨 쉬는 거야." 버키가 슬픔에 빠진 어린 왕을 품에 끌어안고서 달랬다. "괜찮아. 나랑 같이 숨 쉬자. 하나... 둘... 셋... 이제 내쉬고... 넷... 다섯... 여섯... 잘했어, 괜찮아, 괜찮아. 난 여기 있어."

트찰라는 버키의 품속에서 훌쩍거리고 그의 셔츠를 단단히 부여잡았다. 버키는 그가 호흡하게끔 하며 꼭 끌어안았다. 그가 그리 속상해하는 모습을 보니 가슴이 조금 아팠다. 트찰라가 다시는 아버지나 어린 여동생을 볼 수 없다는 걸 알고 있음에도, 그가 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알지 못하더라도 아이에겐 부모가 필요했다.

_버키는 로키의 앙상하고 창백한 엉덩이를 걷어차 줄 것이다._

"걘 괜찮아?" 토니가 쭈뼛쭈뼛 다가오며 속삭였다.

버키는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그가 '너한텐 존나 괜찮아 보이냐?'같은 말로 응수하지 않는 유일한 이유는 지쳤고, 또 어린 트찰라 앞에서 욕을 하면 안 된다고 느끼기 때문이었다.

"모르겠어. 그건 아니라고 생각해." 버키가 흐느껴 울고 있는 작은 소년의 등을 문지르면서 말했다.

토니는 잠깐 말이 없었다.

"그래, 어... 똑똑한 애들은 대체로 너무 심각하게 생각해서 문제가 많아. 가끔은 그래서 공황도 일어나지. 나도 그랬고..." 토니가 덤덤하게 말하던 순간 멈칫했다. 그의 얼굴에 표정이 스치더니 갑자기 딱 하는 소리를 냈다. "한 시간... 정도만 줘."

버키가 눈을 깜빡이자 그는 사라졌다.

토니가 돌아왔을 때 트찰라는 약간 진정됐지만, 오로지 버키가 물리학 교과서를 읽어주고 있기 때문이었다. 버키는 읽고 있는 것을 조금도 이해할 수 없었지만, 트찰라는 이해하는 것처럼 보였고, 그로 인해 위안을 받는 것 같았다. 그리고 약간이나마 버키의 포옹에도.

토니는 그의 어깨를 톡톡 건드리고 버키가 한마디 하기 전에 트찰라를 들어 올려서 (오로지 그게  _토니_ 였기 때문에 감히 그런 짓을 하는데도 버키는 노려보기만 할 뿐 팔을 부러뜨리지는 않았다) 바닥에 내려놓고, 플라스틱 통을 열어 작은 소년에게 건네주었다. 트찰라는 호기심에서 안쪽을 엿본 뒤 통을 뒤적이기 시작했고, 작은 조각들을 꺼내 맞붙였다.

"좋아, 그래서..." 토니가 다른 커다란 통을 떠받치면서 말했다. "내가 이런 걸 만들어줬어."

버키는 실눈을 뜨고 미심쩍게 통을 쳐다보았다. "뭐라고? 한 시간 내에? 그게 뭔데?"

"진정해. 방사성 유리 조각 같은 게 아니라고." 토니가 눈을 굴리며 말했다. "레고 같은 거야. 하지만 트찰라 같은 애들을 위해서 좀 더 수준이 높지. 알다시피, 적절한 도구만 주면 아마 작동되는 타임머신을 만들걸."

버키는 토니가 건네는 통을 받아들었다. 그리고 트찰라가 작은 갈고리 모양을 두 개 꺼내서 맞붙인 다음, 만들고 있는 게 무엇이건 간에 그것을 시작 부분에 누르는 걸 지켜보았다.

"장난감을 만들어준 거야?" 버키가 물었다. 그는 트찰라가 일시적으로 괴로움을 잊은 듯이 보이고, 뛰어난 작은 머리로 설정한 무언가를 만들기 시작하자 경이롭게 바라보았다.

"장난감은 없어, 반즈." 토니가 다소 불쾌한 투로 얘기했다. "저건... 발명 계획 도구거든. 3D 청사진과 견본품, 재료가 있다고."

"맞네. 장난감." 반은 놀리는 것이고 반은 토니의 천재성 얘기에 너무 지치고 스트레스를 받아서 버키는 그렇게 말했다.

"바로 저기에 애가 있어서 운이 좋은 줄 알아." 토니가 툴툴댔다. "어쨌거나. 계속 바쁘게 해야 돼. 난 실험실로 돌아갈 거야."

버키는 잠시 트찰라에게서 시선을 떼고 너저분하고 잠이 부족한 토니의 모습을 흘낏 보았다.

"로디는 당신이 잠을 좀 자기를 바랄걸." 버키가 그를 쳐다보면서 말했다. "몰골이 끔찍해."

"그런 말은 부드럽지 않아." 트찰라가 말하기 시작했다. 그가 프로젝트에 집중하면서 눈물은 사라지고 없었다.

버키는 어린 왕을 흘낏 뒤돌아보았다. "미안해, 트찰라." 그는 그렇게 말하고서 '그렇지만 진심으로 하는 말이야'라고 써진 표정을 토니에게 지어 보였다.

억만장자는 그에게 손을 흔들었다. "고맙기는 한데, 내 남편은 나한테 잔소리하는 유일한 사람이야, 반즈."

버키는 눈을 굴렸지만, 트찰라가 시간을 쏟는 걸 지켜보며 간결하게 말했다. "고마워, 스타크." 그는 또다시 손인사를 받았고, 그런 다음 실험실 문이 닫혔다.

~

버키가 잠들려던 건 아니었다. 그저 평소보다 트찰라가 작은 프로젝트를 만들면서 조용했고, 버키는 소파에 앉아 조금 잠이 들었을 뿐이었다. 그는 목소리를 듣고서야 겨우 잠에서 깨어났다. 날카롭고 불안해하는 목소리가 공기를 가르고 그를 가벼운 잠에서 끄집어냈다.

 _"제기랄."_  토니가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 말했다. 버키가 소파에서 벌떡 일어났을 때 그는 깨어 있었고, 전투 준비를 했다. 사람들이 갑자기 괴성을 지르면 보통 싸움이 벌어지지 않는가?

잘못되었다.

온몸의 근육이 팽팽하게 긴장해 공격할 준비를 갖췄고,  _그가 보호해야 하는 트찰라는 어디에—_

그는 돌아서서 토니가 휘둥그레한 눈으로 트찰라를 쳐다보며 서 있는 것을 보았다. 트찰라는 정교한 구조물로 보이는 것 옆에 서 있었다. 그것이 와칸다에서 본 것과 똑같은 표범 기계상임을 버키가 깨닫기까지는 잠시 시간이 (오로지 충격과 긴장을 떨쳐내기 위해) 걸렸다. 그리고 트찰라가 그것을 재현했다. 최종적인 세부 사항까지 전부.

와칸다에서는 필요할 때 국가 방어를 위해 살아 움직이는 기계적 방어 시설로도 쓰이는 조각상이 흩어져있었다. 그리고 이것은 어린아이만큼 큰 완벽한 소형 복제품이었다.

트찰라는 이것을 45분 만에 만들었다.

전력원이 있다면 움직일 수 있을 것도 같았다. 조각상은 적절한 관절과 모든 것을 가지고 있었고, 유일한 차이점이라고는 와칸다의 조각상이 더 흉포한 표정을 짓고 있는 반면, 트찰라의 것은 미소 짓는 것처럼 보인다는 것이었다.

"그게... 와칸다에 있는 기계 장치야?" 버키는 아직도 보고 있는 게 무엇인지 처리하려고 애쓰면서 멍청하게 물었다. 트찰라는 그를 올려다보고는 어깨를 으쓱하고 고개를 끄덕였다. 대수롭지 않은 것처럼.

"이걸 _혼자서_  다 만들었어?" 토니가 물었다. 트찰라는 그를 이상하게 보았다.

"물론이지."

~

트찰라는 표범상을 부수지 않기로 하고 그 대신 다음 통으로 이동했다. 토니는 사진을 찍고, 자신을 자랑스러운 삼촌이라 선포하며 (버키의 격분한 표정은 무시했다) 실험실로 돌아갔다.

버키는 트찰라가 다음엔 무엇을 하고 싶은지 생각하기 위해 이따금씩 어떻게 한걸음 물러나는지 이해하며 소파에서 구경했다. 이것은 호버크래프트의 한 종류처럼 보였다.

버키가 그를 사랑하는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 어린아이일 때도, 어른일 때도, 어느 쪽이든 트찰라는 아주  _똑똑하고 다정하며 훌륭했다_. 그는 무엇을 하건 간에 뛰어났다. 그건 놀라운 일이었다. 그리고 트찰라가 하품을 하며 아직 완성되지 않은 프로젝트에서 떨어져 나와 버키의 다리를 껴안고서 졸린 듯이 "이제 피곤해."라고 중얼거렸을 때, 버키는 그저 미소 지으며 그를 들어 올렸다. 어린 왕이 만족스럽게 한숨을 쉬면서 버키의 어깨에 머리를 기대자 가슴이 녹아들었다.

~ 

넷째 날은 버키가 완전히 정상적인, 성인인 트찰라가 그를 바라보고 있음을 알게 되는 날이었다.

트찰라는 무척이나 혼란스러워 보였는데, 분명 버키보다 먼저 일어나 옷을 갈아입은 듯했다. (어쩌면 트찰라만큼 점잖은 아이라도 아이를 돌보는 일은 버키를 지치게 했고, 따라서 오랫동안 잠든 것일지도 몰랐다) 버키는 그를 알아보자마자 남자친구에게 몸을 날려 꼭 껴안았고, 그가 돌아온 것을 모든 신에게 감사했다.

그가 돌아왔다.

_그의 트찰라가 돌아왔다._

오,  _신이시여_  감사합니다.

트찰라가 '으악'하고 작은 소리를 냈는데, 버키의 체중이 한꺼번에 그를 짓눌렀다. 버키는 기본적으로 아무 말 없이 달려든 것에 대해 사과할 생각이지만, 트찰라가 돌아와서 안도하고 입을 맞추느라 바빴다.

"당신이  _돌아왔어_." 버키가 트찰라를 놓지 않으려 하면서 한숨을 쉬었는데, 그 목소리가 약간 떨렸다. "당신을  _사랑해_. 그리고 당신이 돌아왔어."

트찰라는 멈칫하더니 그 또한 버키에게 팔을 둘렀다. 마침내 버키가 물러났을 때 트찰라의 혼란은 작고 희미한 미소를 동반했다.

"날 사랑한다고 했어?"

버키가 너무 행복해 하고 마음을 놓지 않았다면 조금 당황스러워했을 것이다. 말을 더듬거리고 혀가 꼬였을 테지만, 지금 당장 그가 알 수 있는 것은 트찰라가 이곳에서, 그와 함께 있다는 사실이었다.

"그래. 그렇게 말했어." 버키는 미소를 짓고서 그에게 입 맞췄다.

"나도 사랑해."

버키의 심장이 마구 뛰었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 역주 : (1) 손모아 장갑 / (2) 어머니라는 뜻 / (3) 긴 줄이 뿜어져 나오는 스프레이형 장난감


End file.
